Fallen Angel
by Misaki Sakura
Summary: Ken turns into a cat! A crossover. Lots actually. First Saiyuuki!
1. Default Chapter

Fallen Angel  
By Misaki Sakura  
  
Chapter 1 : The Cat in Astray  
  
Once upon a time, there was a kingdom named Weiss with Takatori Shuichi as the king, code Persia, on the island of White Hunters. To the far west of the island there's also a kingdom named Schwarz with Takatori Reiji as the king. Though they're brothers, for some reasons they hated each other. But ... we'll not discuss it here.  
  
Anyway, in the Weiss kingdom, there're four people called the Crusaders. The members were, as we all know, Fujimiya Ran as the leader, Hidaka Ken, Tsukiyono Omi, and Kudou Youji. Unfortunately, they were in the middle of a crisis. Siberian, Ken, was missing.  
  
Okay, now we'll go to the residence of the moody redhead, Fujimiya Ran. As usual, he was practicing with his katana in his special room. He swung his katana straight at a doll with Takatori Reiji's name written on it. One of his hobbies whenever he's irritated.  
  
And that day he was damn well irritated by the constant dreams of Ken. His lover, Ken, who'd gone with no traces. He who'd left on a mission and hadn't returned ever since. The same Ken who had said that he would come back soon. But he didn't.  
  
They had announced his death but there's no way Ran would believe that. Not before he saw his body right before his eyes. He's gone, not dead. At least that's the only hope that he clung unto and kept deep within his heart. Ran believed that Takatori Reiji's responsible for Ken's missing. That's why he had proposed to declare a war to Persia who rejected right away.  
  
"Abyssinian, Siberian's not there. We've checked and there's even no proof that he'd been there."  
  
That's what he said. Calm down, Ran. That's easy for them to say that. No one felt this grief except him. Well, he tried so hard to calm down. He wouldn't cry, he knew that he wouldn't, if Ken really was dead. But he wanted a proof. A proof that would make him sure. But Persia wouldn't let him. He might be too afraid to lose another one of his best soldiers.  
  
"Ran-kun, are you finished yet?" Omi's head plopped from behind the door. He and Youji picked him regularly since Ken's missing. Probably they thought he would kill himself if they didn't. Ran smiled bitterly at that thought.  
  
"Almost."  
  
"Then make it quick. We don't have all day to wait for you. We need to report to the castle, you know? Persia calls us."  
  
"And who told you to wait for me, Kudou? You go first. I'll catch up with you later."  
  
"No, Ran-kun. We'll wait." Omi replied quickly. He mentally kicked Youji. What a baka. What if Ran-kun didn't come to the castle? He'd probably stay in that room all day, thinking about Ken-kun.  
  
The cute genki little Omi, Ran thought. He was the mother hen of the team. Well, except his lost lover but a mother hen all the same. Omi was Ken's best friend and he was their 'matchmaker'. Ran knew pretty well that Omi was really, really sad when he heard about Ken's dead. No, not dead. Missing. Yeah, missing.  
  
With one graceful move, he sheathed his katana and got dressed. Then he went with Omi and Youji to the castle. Persia was sitting in his throne. Manx sat beside him.  
  
"Your highness ..."  
  
"Lord Fujimiya, I believe I have to give you these."  
  
Ran stepped closer and shocked when he saw the things Persia's holding. They were Ken's bugnuks, his favourite weapons.  
  
"These are ... Ken's ..."  
  
"Yes. Our informants found them near the pile of the burnt down houses he was investigating. Since they didn't see them before, we assumed that they were thrown there about a week ago. So someone ..."  
  
"Must've found him ... and ..."  
  
"We don't know yet. But be prepared for the worst news."  
  
"I'm sorry for my harsh language, Your Majesty, but you have announced his death. I'm very well prepared for anything."  
  
He nodded. "I know."  
  
Then they did they routine. Nothing's special, except for that Sakura girl ... er ... princess, pestering Ran wherever he went. If it hadn't been for Persia, he would have killed this annoying girl long time ago. Hell with Manx's weeping! How could she bear such an annoying girl?! Wait, she was annoying too. He wore his scowls all day near her but she didn't even flinch. When she knew that Ken's missing, she nearly jumped in excitement. Little did she know that there's no way, no way in hell she would be able to penetrate the icy façade of the stoic redhead.  
  
As he walked home, he heard something suspiciously sounded like a cat's meow. "Do you hear anything, Omi?"  
  
"Yeah, Ran-kun. But that's only a cat."  
  
"I know but ..."  
  
"But what, Ran?"  
  
He didn't know how to say it. How could he say that he felt he knew that sound so well? The image of Ken floated in his mind. That's ridiculous. What's a cat had to do with Ken? He thought that he started to go crazy. Suddenly before he could get his mind straight, he noticed something jumped onto his face.  
"Ran-kun!"  
  
He grabbed whatever it was and held it in front of his face. The sight shocked him. A cat. A stray cat with brown fur and brown eyes which were staring intensely at him. And if that was not his imagination then the cat was actually pouting.  
  
"Anou, Ran-kun ..."  
  
"I know, Omi." With that, he put it in his embrace. "I'll bring it home."  
  
Omi and Youji were surprised but they kept silence. It was good that finally Ran could interest in something so he wouldn't keep mourning about his life and his Ken.  
  
"Okay, Ran-kun. We'll go home now. See you tomorrow." Omi waved at him and left with Youji.  
  
Ran sighed and said, "Okay, now we're going home. Whoever you are."  
  
The cat shifted in his arms and purred. Still, it sounded awfully familiar. In confusion, he brought the cat into his house. After cleaning it and taking a bath, he sat in front of the fireplace with the cat on his lap and patted its head.  
  
"Now what am I going to do with you? You need a name."  
  
The cat jumped down from his lap and scratched something on the floor. He leaned forward to see what it was doing. He blinked in surprise. The cat could write. Even though the word was hardly seen.  
  
"K ... e ... n .... Ken?"  
  
The cat nodded vigorously (A/N : I don't know if a cat can actually nod). Ran was still blinking. Okay, the cat wrote ... wrote Ken's name when he was thinking about giving it a name. The cat wrote it, damn it!! A real cat couldn't write. So ... that meant ... this was not a real cat. Simple but a crazy answer. From whichever sides he saw it, it's still a cat.  
Looking impatiently, it jumped onto his lap once more. The redhead's amethyst eyes met with intense brown eyes and realization hit him. Those eyes looked just like Ken's. The relief he was feeling with Ken's presence ... the same he was feeling then.  
  
"Ken? Is it really you?" he lifted it and held it close in front of his face. Suddenly, it jumped and stole a kiss from the stunned Ran. And boof!! Smoke's everywhere (A/N : Remember Fruit Basket? It looks just like it).  
  
Ran rubbed his stinging eyes and blinked for the umpteenth time that day. And in only several hours. There stood in front of him a very naked Ken, who didn't seem to realize that he didn't wear anything.  
  
"It's about time you recognize that it's been me! I was freezing outside! What took you so long?!"  
  
Ran opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. Ken put his hands on his hips. When he felt his cold skin against his palms, he was aware that he was bare-naked. He eeped and blushed, his hand tried to reach anything that could cover him. Now he knew what made Ran couldn't say a word.  
  
"Ke ... Ken, you ... you're ... really Ken?"  
  
"Yes! Please give me that blanket. It's cold!!"  
  
He handed the blanket to Ken and went to their bedroom to take proper clothes for Ken. "Here, wear these."  
  
Ran watched him as he slipped his hands into the sleeves of the sweater. "So ... what ... happened?"  
  
"I don't know." He answered in muffled voice as he tried to pull his head out of the sweater. No such luck. Ran sighed and helped him, tugging the sweater down.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"I don't know. The house I was investigating was on fire. I was trying to get out when suddenly, kaboom!! I heard a loud blast and was thrown out of the house. I fainted.  
  
"When I regained my consciousness, I was in the middle of garbage outside a small town near that house, as a cat. I tried to ride in the carriage but they kicked me out. Fortunately, a girl found me and bathed me. She then ... kissed me and I turned normal, which of course made her freaked out.  
  
"Then I know I can turn into a cat when I am soaked and turned normal ..."  
  
"With a kiss. Sounds more like a fairytale to me."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Anyway, I'm back now. Do you miss me?" he leaned closer to Ran. Ran rolled his eyes and decided to tease him.  
  
"No."  
  
He felt Ken's body stiffened. Suppressing his chuckles, he cupped Ken's face in his hands. "I'm desperate to see you."  
  
Ken grinned widely and pecked a kiss on Ran's lips that he responded by pulling Ken closer to him. It'd been two months, two long months that felt like two centuries and he missed him so bad. They were to busy making out when suddenly the door sprang open and ...  
  
"Ran-san, I want to see you so I ..." a gasp, loud one.  
  
Both Ran and Ken turned their head in unison. Before the door stood the nosy princess, Sakura.  
  
"I ... uh, ... Ken ... -san ..."  
  
She fainted.  
  
"Oops. Maybe we're a bit too ... you know."  
"No. She thought that you're dead." He said, examining the girl that lied on the floor with shocked face.  
  
"So she thought that she saw a ghost? That's funny." He chuckled.  
  
"Not at all. Take her to the couch."  
  
"Aye, aye, sir." Ken said, sighing. Two months and his lover hadn't changed a bit. Well, two months was rather short for changing a person's habit. Especially someone as cold as Ran. Um ... he's not that cold to Ken, but still ...  
  
After a few grumbling, he managed to get Sakura on the couch. Okay, that girl didn't look fat but what made her far heavier than Omi?! He played with Omi sometimes, like pouncing him or playing catch with Youji (Omi's the ball) and he'd never been that heavy.  
  
"Ken ..."  
  
"What?" he asked, hands on his hips. "You want to be left alone here with her?!"  
  
"Ken ..." this time, he's growling in irritation.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Do you want her to be all hysterical when she's awake?"  
  
"... No."  
  
"Then go to the bedroom first. I'll catch up with you later."  
  
Ken grumbled but obeyed. There's no way he could protest when Ran looked at him with those eyes. His patented glare. Even Ken's not immune with that. Sometimes he felt that Ran could kill anybody he wanted with just looking at them. Creepy.  
  
So, if Ran didn't want her to see him and pretended that it was a hallucination then that meant Ran didn't want her to know that he's alive. Why was that? Did he have some things with Sakura when he's away? Ken decided that he had to have a serious talk with his koi. But not now, he thought when sleep started to take over him.  
  
Meanwhile, Ran was too busy waking the princess up. What did she want, visiting him this late? It must've been very important. Or maybe not. This girl was as annoying as hell. Plus, she's a princess, a spoilt one to be exact. She didn't need any reasons to barge into anyone's room without even knocking.  
  
"Wake up, Princess Sakura."  
  
Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. Cute, Ran thought, but not as cute as Ken. He believed that he had to make this quick and return to his koi. Two months were really a long time.  
  
"Ow, Ran-san ..." she got up and sat on the couch. "What happened?"  
  
"You fainted."  
  
"I know that. Ran-san, ... I think I saw Ken-san here ... but it can't be, right? He's dead."  
  
Ran really wanted to shut this girl up. If he had to explain, it would take very long time for her to understand so he decided to postpone the explanation.  
  
"I'll go to the castle tomorrow to tell this to King Persia. Do you have anything that you want to tell me?"  
  
"Nothing's special." She blushed. "I just want to see you."  
  
Ran growled. She interrupted him because of that?! They met that morning! Wasn't that enough for her?! But he kept himself calm. Well, as calm as a grumpy Ran could.  
  
"If there's nothing, then I'll escort you to the castle."  
  
"No need. I've told my mother, the Queen, that I'll sleep over here."  
  
"You what?!!"  
  
She was taken aback by Ran's yell. "I'm sorry but I want to be with you."  
  
Sighing, he called his servant to prepare a room for the princess to stay. She protested since the room was so far from Ran's but to no avail. It's enough that he had to deal with her at work. He didn't want to deal with her in his house. There, he ruled. Even though she's a princess, she couldn't do anything there.  
  
Some time before midnight, he finally went to his bedroom. He was opening his mouth to call Ken when he saw him lying on their bed. His mouth was tightly shut. That made him looked even cuter.  
  
"Tired are you, Kenken?" Ran sat on his side of bed and kissed his cheek. Then he pulled the blanket and covered them with it.  
  
"I think I need some sleep too."  
  
TBC   
  
A/N : I decide to use this title at last. Maybe I won't have any  
connection with the story but I like the way it sounds. Do you like  
this? Or hate this? Please tell me what you think. Oh, and sorry if I  
make Sakura so ... annoying. I'm not her fans actually and I really  
don't like her with Ran/Aya. I prefer Ran x Ken! 


	2. The Meeting

Fallen Angel  
By Misaki Sakura  
  
Chapter 2 : The Meeting ...  
  
"So, this cat is Ken?" Youji pulled the transformed Ken and held him in front of his face.  
  
They were in Ran's study room. Not wanting to let Sakura eavesdropping, right? And why was Ken turned into a cat again? Cause that morning Ran decided to bathe him after his lame attempt to make breakfast which caused him covered with egg and butter. Ken couldn't cook and no matter how many times Ran said that, he wouldn't admit it. And that's the result. He'd better believe him then.  
  
"Yes. It's Ken."  
  
"But ... how come?"  
  
"I don't know and he doesn't either. Maybe if we take him to the castle and report to King Persia, he can ask Kritiker to check about it."  
  
"Yeah, maybe. But Ran-kun ... how do we change him back?"  
  
"Watch."  
  
He yanked Ken out of Youji's grip and kissed him ... and he turned back.  
  
"There."  
  
"Ran, my clothes ... please ..." Ken was blushing hard then. There were Youji and Omi in that room! The last time he was naked in front of other people, except Ran, was when he was born!! How could Ran change him back, knowing that he'd be butt naked?!  
  
"Wow, Kenken. Nice." Youji wiggled his eyebrow at the sight. Omi quickly covered Youji's eyes with his hand while he himself shut his eyes.  
Ran threw Ken's clothes at him after giving Youji a dirty look. Of course he couldn't see it since his eyes were still covered by Omi's hand. Well, maybe it was his own fault to turn Ken back to normal in front of them but they needed proof and that was what he was doing. Giving them one.  
  
"So what do you say, Youji? Omi?"  
  
"We should tell Kritiker immediately. If as you said, he turns into a cat when he's soaked and change back when he's ... ehem ... kissed, then it would mean problem for us."  
  
"And why is that, Omi?" Youji asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"Cause ... cause if in a fight he turns into a cat, it'll be very dangerous!"  
  
Fortunately, he could make an excuse. Not that he's going to tell Youji how he felt. He didn't like how Youji saw Ken earlier and he knew that Ran didn't like that either.  
  
"You've got a point there, Omittchi." He put his hand around Omi's shoulder and whispered right before Omi's ear, tickling him. "But is that all?"  
  
"Youji-kun!!"  
  
"Hey, guys!! So what are we going to do now?" Ken eyed them confusedly.  
  
"Report to the castle." Ran grabbed his wrist and dragged him out.  
  
"As always." Omi smiled at Youji as he said that. His smile was returned with a slight peck on his lips.  
  
As soon as they reached the castle, Sakura went to her mother's chamber and wept. They could hear her miles away. Ken had to suppress the urge to laugh at that, even Ran. But they wouldn't want Persia to know that, would they?  
Anyway, Kritiker told them to wait 'cause they're going to check Ken. Somehow, Ken didn't like it. He didn't know why but he didn't like it to the least. He felt that he'd been through that before but he couldn't exactly recall when. By the time they're finished, Ken's face was extremely pale.  
  
"Are you okay, Ken-kun? You look sick."  
  
"Nah, I'm okay, Omi. I just feel ... dizzy."  
  
His hand reached out for support. Suddenly he felt his body being lifted and put on the couch. Ran swept away his bangs that were covering his eyes and kissed his forehead slowly.  
  
"Thank you, Ran." He managed to smile.  
  
"Don't push yourself."  
  
"I know."  
  
Meanwhile in the queen's chamber, the princess kept weeping. Queen Manx was a very kind hearted mother ... or so. But when hearing Sakura's weeping, even she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Okay! Sakura, stop it!! I don't want to hear you cry anymore! Not in my chamber!"  
  
"But ... but ... you're supposed to be my mother. Why can't you be a little nicer to me?"  
  
"If I'm not trying to be nice to you, you would be thrown out of the window by now."  
  
"Oh, ..."  
  
Sighing, she hugged Sakura, who's still crying, and patted her head. "There, there. Ran is not the only man in this world you know."  
"But ..."  
  
"Listen, your father is going to have a very important guest tomorrow and they said that he's very handsome."  
  
"Really?!" She lifted her head. You could see her eyes sparkling. sparkle sparkle   
  
"Really."  
  
"Really really?!"  
  
"Really really."  
  
"Really really really?!"  
  
"I'm tired of this."  
  
"A guest?" Ken asked, mouth full of sandwiches he tried to stuff himself with.  
  
"Guests to be precise." Ran wore a disgusted expression seeing Ken ate. Ken saw that and started to eat more politely, as polite as he could.  
  
"How many are they?"  
  
"At least not a whole horde of those giggling fangirls."  
  
Ken nodded. "When will they come?"  
  
"I don't know. Omi is the one who handles everything. They say that these guests are very important so the security has to be very tight. That's why we're assigned for this."  
  
"But aren't we supposed to be elites?"  
  
"I don't think they need us anyway but it's just another protocol thing to do, so ..."  
  
"Ah, I see. But Ran ... I can go to, can't I?" he wore his pleading look. Knowing his koi, it'd take a very long time and endless whining to make him agree with him.  
  
"No."  
  
"But koi ..."  
  
"I said no, Ken, and that's that. Now finish your meal! I want to go home."  
  
Ken sighed and nodded once more. He'd said that. There'd be no chance for him to go ... unless.... Ken shook his head at that thought. Nah, Ran's gonna get sooo pissed and it would mean ... better not to think of it. He didn't use all he got to survive before only to be killed by a certain katana. Or at least got a little taste of it. No.  
  
It's not like Ran didn't want Ken to go with them. It's just that ... well, he didn't want Ken to do something ... bad. From what he heard, this guy's, how to say in a word ... moody. Not that much different from him though, but he could tolerate anything Ken did cause he loved him. Ken was clumsy and he would piss the guest off. Of course Ran didn't tell him this. He might be mad at him.  
  
He's not afraid of Ken's wrath, of course. He's stronger than Ken, whether Ken like it or not, but what he couldn't stand was Ken's adorable look when he's mad. He's cute, honestly, and adorably innocent. If he wasn't, why did you think Ran would be so patient to him?  
  
Ken looked at himself then at the street. He's back as a cat again. And why was that? It's all because of his stubbornness that made him got out of the house at dawn. Who would've guessed that the weather suddenly turned bad and it's raining heavily? Well, he didn't. Plus the fact that he didn't know where the guests were then. Why didn't he ask Ran before? Well, that's quite predictable since we all know Ken was not the type of person who liked details.  
  
And so much to add to his problem, some kids were trying to bully him. They even threw pebbles at him! Those kids ... he was really mad at them, but he realized he couldn't do anything about it. Not with that form.  
  
"Stop that!!"  
  
Ken turned his head around to the direction of that voice. It's a boy ... with brown hair. Besides him stood a pink-haired guy with a cigarette between his lips (kinda reminded him of Youji), another brown-haired guy with a white dragon on his shoulder, and a blonde guy who looked absolutely irritated with very (when I said very it meant very) piercing eyes. Seeing his eyes, the kids started to sweat. Even though they were not intellectual type (they're street gangs for heaven's sake!) they made a veeeeery wise decision. Ran like hell.  
  
The brown haired boy approached him, studying him over. He beamed suddenly, lifted Ken up and held him in front of the blonde guy. "Kawaii neko, jya! Ne, Sanzo?"  
  
Don't you think they'd been doing that a lot to him? Anyway, the blonde guy who was called Sanzo turned around and gave him an irritated 'che'.  
  
"You know I hate cats. Now let's go, Goku."  
  
Sanzo ... Sanzo ... where did he hear that name? Ken couldn't recall it but he was sure he had heard that name before. Somewhere ... before he went on that mission ...  
  
"But Sanzo Can't we take it? She is so cute!"  
  
"I think it's a 'he', Goku." The brown haired guy said, smiling. He had been smiling since the beginning Ken saw him. He wondered if he reminded him of Omi.  
"Oh, you're right, Hakkai. Demo, Sanzo, it's still cute! Ne, Sanzo, can we bring him along? Can we?" he started to whine.  
  
Sanzo, who at that point started to lose his patient, smacked Goku's head with his infamous paper fan. "Cut it out, bakazaru(1)!! No is NO!!"  
  
"But maybe we can help him to find his owner. If he's a stray cat, we can find someone who'll want to take care of him."  
  
"Not you too, Hakkai!"  
  
"Of course with your permission, Sanzo Houshi-sama." The red-eyed guy said.  
  
"What are you three trying to do?! You know I hate cats!!"  
  
"Like I said before, Sanzo, we'll find its owner. Is that good enough for you?"  
  
Of course Sanzo couldn't resist Hakkai anymore than Ran couldn't resist Ken. So he agreed ... forcefully.  
  
"Yatta, ne!! Thank you, Sanzo, Hakkai!" Goku beamed at them. Hakkai smiled as usual. Sanzo grumbled.  
  
Meanwhile ...  
  
"Keeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!!!"  
  
Ran ran out of his room, still wearing pajamas and his kitty slippers. His katana was in his grip. He wore this panic look and seemed distressed. Omi and Youji who were spending a night in his residence quickly rushed to his aid.  
  
"Ran-kun, what happened?"  
  
"Ken's gone! I can't find him anywhere!! If that Takatori Reiji tries to ..." He said, swinging his katana with a panicky look in his eyes.  
  
Youji and Omi had one conclusion for that situation. He had completely gone berserk. It's not hard to find out though.  
  
"Calm down, Ran-kun." Omi held his waist while Youji was trying to hold his wrists when he noticed Ran's slippers. Being distracted, he was easily knocked down by Ran.  
  
"Hey, that hurts!!"  
  
"What were you looking, perverted old man?!"  
  
"Those are nice slippers you got there, Ran."  
  
"Shi-neeeeeeeeeee!!!!!"  
  
Alright, back to Kenken. He was actually lounging on Goku's lap. The pink-haired and red-eyed guy, whom later he known as Gojyou, didn't seem really interested in him. Might be because he knew Ken was a male. I told you, he reminded Ken of Youji.  
  
Despite of Gojyou and Sanzo, Hakkai and Goku were so nice to him. They bought milk for him and gave him a place to rest. Sanzo had been sneezing constantly. Ken realized then that he was allergic towards cats. That's why he hated them. Ken made sure he didn't get near him cause he looked like Ran when he was mad. That's frightening him to dead.  
  
"Sanzo, are you okay?" Hakkai asked, concerned.  
  
"Of course I'm not sneeze okay!! Can't you see I sneeze keep sneezing?! sneeze "  
  
"I'm sorry but we can't leave him like that."  
  
"I know, I know! I'm tired so I'm going to take a rest. You handle them."  
  
"Hai, Sanzo."  
  
"Hakkai, what are we going to name him?"  
  
"Don't even think of calling him Mike or Tama ever again!!"  
  
"But Gojyo, Betty wasn't a best name for a cat either."  
  
"Hai, hai! How about Daigoro then?"  
  
Ken nearly wanted to scream. They're going to give him a ridiculous name and he couldn't do anything but watched. Heck if he couldn't do anything. He shook his head really hard that he felt his neck would break.  
  
"I don't think he like that name, bakazaru."  
  
"Oh, yeah?! Why don't you name him, ero kappa?!!"  
  
"I'll name him Yatsufusa!"  
  
"That's a dog name!!"  
  
"I can't believe you can tell with that little gray thing inside your head."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"There they go again." Hakkai picked Ken up while Goku and Gojyo were too busy bickering and took him to his and Sanzo's room. "I have no idea what to name you, little cat. But I believe you don't like the names they're trying to give you. Maybe you have your own name. Sa, will you tell me, Neko-san?"  
  
Ken blinked at him several times before opening his mouth to speak but the things that came out was 'meow'. It's useless. Hakkai had realized it. He knew he was not ordinary cat. This guy's something.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. Sorry. I'll call you ..."  
  
Ken wrote his name on Hakkai's palm with his paw after he had tucked his claws in. Hakkai smiled brightly at that. "Ken? So your name is Ken? That's a sweet name. You see, we're going to have a meeting with this Persia king about some youkai that have been causing havoc lately. It's not that Sanzo like it though. He hates crowds and formal things.  
  
"Anyway, they are going to pick us up this afternoon. The crusaders ... I can't remember all their names but they said one of them is missing. I believe his name is Siberian or something like that. We think that it has something to do with the youkai so they asked for our help.  
  
"You know about them, don't you, Ken-san? Maybe you can tell us and ..."  
  
"Hakkai, have you gone sneeze mad? What are you doing talking to sneeze a cat like that?" Sanzo was steadying himself on one hand, still lying on his bed. His violet eyes were placed on Hakkai then Ken. Those eyes look just like Ran's. He missed his koi.  
  
But then again, it's not the best time to come home. Ran must've been still very angry to him. No, he must've been furious. He had to wait until he thought Ran would get calmer. Wait!! Hakkai said they were going to pick them up in the afternoon. Ran would come of course, being a leader and all. Yaiks!!  
  
"Gomen ne, Sanzo, for waking you up. Here, his name is Ken."  
  
"Hn. Why don't you transform back to human? So I don't have to do all this sneezing. It irritates me!!"  
  
"Ma ma, Sanzo."  
  
"Have they come yet?"  
  
"No, they haven't. Maybe ..."  
  
Suddenly Goku burst into the room. Grinning widely, he beamed. "Sanzo, they've come!"  
  
Ken jumped off of Hakkai's lap and hid under Sanzo's bed. Goku, confusedly, crawled under his bed and tried pulling him out. Ken dug his claws deep into the wooden floor, not wanting to make it easier for Goku to pull him out. But it's not Goku to give up so easily so they played tug of war under the bed.  
  
Sanzo was getting pissed of, but right before he took out his gun, Ran stepped inside the room. "I'm sorry to make you wait. I'm Fujimiya Ran, the leader of the crusaders. We'll escort you to the castle."  
  
"Ah, doumo arigato gozaimasu."  
  
Ran raised his eyebrow when he saw legs under the bed. Hakkai followed his gaze and smiled before he answered, "Oh, it's Goku ... and a cat we found at the street today. He suddenly ran there when Goku came to inform us about your arrival."  
  
"A cat?!" a glint of acknowledgement could be seen in his eyes.  
  
Ran smirked. He believed he knew which cat Hakkai was talking about. He stepped forward. "Ken, there's no need to hide. Get out!"  
  
Hakkai was surprised. So, that cat really was related to the crusaders. He watched silently as Ran took another step closer to the bed. "I won't repeat myself, Ken. Get out or I'll personally haul you!"  
  
Ken slowly stepped out. The second he was out, Ran quickly grabbed him and smirked wickedly. "You have caused me so much trouble, Kenken. I wonder what you will do to make it up to me."  
  
This is not good, Ken screamed in his mind. Ran's eyes were shining, making those amethyst eyes look scarier than before. He gulped. Would he last to see the remains of the days? (  
  
TBC   
  
A/N : Wai! Hello, minna-san! It's a bit late, ne. Gomen!  
Fortunately I get holiday for a whole week, so I can finish this.  
Sounds a little bit hurry maybe. You see, I put Gensoumaden Saiyuuki  
in this fic. I love them, especially Sanzo x Hakkai. I know some  
prefer Sanzo x Goku or Gojyo x Hakkai, but don't you think Sanzo x  
Hakkai is nice as well? Oh, maybe not, but I like them.  
  
Actually I considered putting Gravi here instead of Saiyuuki but I  
remembered that Sanzo hates cats! (It's in Reload, I forgot which  
episode but that one's funny, really) So I put them here. I guess  
Gravi will have to wait, ne!  
  
(1) bakazaru : stupid monkey but maybe it's baka saru,  
I dunno.  
  
Oh, and Ran's reaction when he found out Ken was gone ... I took  
it from Hijikata's reaction when he found out Souji took his haiku  
collection in Peacemaker Kurogane. I like that episode. (  
  
I don't know how many chapters I'll make for this story. If you  
like this story or hate it or find any mistakes, please let me know.  
R&R onegai. 


	3. Revelation at Last

**Fallen Angel**

**By Misaki Sakura**

Chapter 3 : Revelation … at last? 

"Welcome to our kingdom, Sanzo houshi ikkou." Persia welcomed them in his throne room.

"Ne, Persia-sama, where's that cat from before?" Goku curiously asked, resulting a fan landed on his head.

Persia blinked at that. "Oh, he's with Lord Ran right now. Do you want to see him?" he was answered by vigorous nodding. "Fine then. Omi, please take Son Goku-san to Ken."

Omi bowed and took Goku out of that room.

Meanwhile, our Kenken's condition wasn't really good to say the least. By the time Goku arrived, he, in his human form, was being lectured by a furious Fujimiya Ran.

"You don't have any idea that you've made us worried! Next time **think** before you act so you won't cause trouble to either of us!"

He winced at that. But Ken couldn't help himself but to smile. He knew exactly why his koi was furious. He was worried and Ran didn't like worrying about someone. Since Takatori Reiji kidnapped his sister and killed her, Ran closed his heart to anyone. It's his way to protect himself from being hurt … loss. But somehow, Ken was able to penetrate his shield and slowly but surely took him out of his shell. And … he had lost Ken once … he didn't want it to happen ever again.

"Where's he!" Goku's voice cut through the air.

"Over there, Son Goku-san." Omi pointed Ken and Ran, who's sighing and decided to postpone his lecture due to the intrusion.

"Neko-chan!"

"My name is Ken, Hidaka Ken. I am not Neko-chan!" Ken stood, facing Goku.

"But you're a cat, aren't you?"

"I am not!"

Ran smiled at them. It's no secret that Ken liked children and no matter how old Goku was, his mind was still a kid's. While he was watching them bickering, Omi approached him.

"I think they need you now, Ran-kun."

"Okay. Look after Ken for me. When I'm back, we'll go home."

Ran went straight to the King's chamber. By the time he's arrived, they immediately talked about the problem, the Youkai.

"You're saying that that cat is Siberian? So after he comes back, he's turned into a cat?"

"Yes, Sanzo-sama. Kritiker has checked him and finds out that he was being used as an experiment."

"What kind of experiment?" Ran couldn't stop himself to ask.

"I think the purpose is to turn him into a monster, a youkai to be precise. They're still trying to resurrect Gyuumao and they need more powerful youkai to take this kyomon." Sanzo stated, being reasonable as he was used to.

"But why Ken?"

"I think he must've figured something out … or they just picked their victim randomly. Gyuumao's subordinates are not the only who are connected to this though."

"What does that mean?"

"Kritiker has checked about it," the two men simultaneously looked at Persia, "they said that there's someone who's helping Gyuumao but they still can't find who."

"So King Persia, it means other than usual youkai, there are also people they turned into youkai … to get the kyomon? But I don't think that that's their only purpose." Hakkai said.

"We can't figure that out yet. It'll be easier if Ken can remember it but he can't remember anything since he's announced missing."

"I'm still calling you Neko-chan!"

"Then I'll call you bakazaru like your friends do!" Ken stuck his tongue out.

"How mature!"

"You're not old enough to tell me that!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Stop that, both of you! You're giving me a headache." Omi shook his head in perplexity. Ken could act so childish.

"Sorry, Omi." He scratched the back of his head, blushing. "Why don't you go with Ran?"

"Cause I have to watch you two from killing each other."

"It won't be that bad. I won't fight with a kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

Once again, Omi shook his head but this time he decided to remain silence since whatever he said would not been heard by the two bickering child-like. Inside, he's grateful that Ken could be with them again. It's so different without him. Not a good one. However childish and clumsy and hot-headed he might be, he's still their coworker, their friend, and friends are precious. Good friends were so hard to get and Ken had successfully showed that he's one of them.

"Ken …" came a deep voice, Ran's. Next to him was the rest of Sanzo ikkou. Ken was so delighted that he nearly threw himself at Ran. Fortunately, out of experience, Ran had seen that's coming and caught him before he attached himself to him. He looked at the pouting Ken and said with serious expression, "Ken, we need to talk."

"Huh?"

"Do you know who kidnapped you?"

Ken slowly shook his head. "No, I … I just catch a glimpse of white … all was white …"

"White … I have a very bad feeling about this. I think I've heard it somewhere before," Omi said, "But I can't remember where."

Meanwhile in a very dark castle, a tall white-haired man smirked wickedly. "The trap, the decoy, all set. Tsuzuki, you're mine!" hysterical laugh could be heard miles away.

"We'll keep you informed, Sanzo-sama."

"Aaa. Then we'll take our leave. Thank you for your hospitality, Persia-sama." He turned to his companions. "We're going."

"Jya, ne, Neko-chan." Goku waved at Ken.

"I'm not a neko! Bakazaru!"

Goku was about to shout something back when suddenly they heard a loud blast behind them.

"Sanzo-ikkou, hand me the kyomon." Demanded the girl who appeared from behind the smoke.

"Ririn!" called a deep voice of a man in white. He had pointed ears just like the girl and was a redhead.

"Ririn-sama, we're not here for that." Said a woman while a scar-faced man behind him laugh.

Sanzo shook his head in disbelief. "One pattern girl."

"We're not here to pick a fight with you guys. I just want to tell you to be careful."

"Yeah. My mother is doing something fishy." Ririn chirped in.

"Fishy?"

"Yes. There's a man … a doctor who came to offer some assistance to her. I don't know what happened but she assented to it. And soon, as you can see, there's an increasing number of youkai so sudden and more people are missing."

Kougaiji set his eyes on Ken who writhed uneasily. His stare was so … scary. Suddenly he approached Ken. "So you're alive."

"Eh?"

"I saw they dragged you to the experiment room, covered with blood. I thought you'd be dead by then."

Ran and the others stared at him wide-eyed. "You mean … he was kidnapped by the doctor!"

"Most certainly so."

**TBC**

A/N: Gomen! It's been a long time! (nervous laugh). Anou, I don't think I make any progress in the story but there are chapters coming up! I hope I can upload them soon. Jya, R&R please!


End file.
